


A Morbid Curiosity

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian awakens to find himself tied down to the bed of the master bedroom in Ruvik's mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morbid Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ed39b32408f5c244086e3ddeea039656/tumblr_nmbebf46Hz1tukzt8o4_400.jpg)!

Jolting to consciousness so abruptly made it seem like he was forced to awaken, not to his body's will. Maybe what startled him from unconsciousness was the pain that laced across his body. Intricate pinches of pain, pricking across his skin like sparks. 

Eyes rolling in their sockets, Sebastian's eyelids flutter open and he hears a weak groan seep from his mouth. Focusing his vision, he notices he was in the master bedroom of Ruvik's mansion. Why he was back here, he didn't know. He'd already made his way through this demented mansion, yet here he was again. The dusty comforter and mattress of the large king sized bed he lay on would feel comfortable, if not for the fact it only contributed to the pain.

The sharp sting around his torso and wrists urges Sebastian to drowsily look down at himself. His legs were tied down by the ankles. Rather than ropes, they were secured by _barbed wire_. What the fuck? What kind of sick joke was this? Sebastian grunts as he shifts, noticing the barbed wire wound around his torso and neck, wrapping around his wrists which were pinned under his back. Blood seeped down slowly from his neck, sliding down to stain the dirty white of his shirt. It hurt to breathe. The push of his chest only dug the pointed wire through his clothes into his skin. 

“Ugh, shit, what the hell?” Sebastian growls, tightening his hands into fists underneath him. He was tied down to the bed that belonged to Ruvik's parents and it was a little unsettling. He wonders with disgust if the corpses of said parents still lay propped against the foot of the bed. 

The flickering beginning at the door of the bedroom gains his attention. Tensing up, he recognizes the crackling of white until Ruvik's form appears. Without a word he saunters forward to the bed, slow sways of his hips, each foot forward until he's stepping up by his side. Sweating bullets, Sebastian starts to jerk against the barbed wire pinning him down to the bed, ignoring the searing pain that blooms throughout his body. Panting heaved breaths, he warily looks at him with wide eyes and grit teeth, watching with horror as he begins to lift a scarred hand.

“Wait! Ruvik, wait!” Sebastian growls, jerking his body away from the reach as much as he could. A ghost of a smirk appears on Ruvik's lips. He sets his hand down on Sebastian's head, over his messy brunette locks. Sebastian grows still, tensed up entirely with his heart beating wildly.

“There is no ill intention behind my touch,” Ruvik says simply, drawing his hand away. Sebastian slumps down into the bed and looks at him with utter confusion. The smirk only grows on Ruvik's mouth.

“For now,” he adds. Sebastian shivers and swallows thickly. Ruvik does lift his hand again, but this time hovers it over Sebastian's chest. 

“Curiosity is a drive that convinces humans to do foolish things,” Ruvik begins in that low voice of his, further confusing Sebastian with the random topic as he warily watches the reddened hand raised above his chest. Ruvik is gazing at his rugged face, with a look that suggests he was _studying_ him. 

“Foolish things which lead to bitter results. But,” he continues and then Sebastian notices with surprised horror as his vest is slowly unbuttoning without touch, then shortly his tie is undone and following that his shirt. The barbed wire is pressing into his bare skin now, but for some reason he feels nothing. 

“This curiosity that is encouraging me won't lead to distasteful results. Well, maybe for you, they will be,” Ruvik finishes as he moves his hand to hover over his hips. Sebastian looks at him with a tightly furrowed brow, confusion written across his face until it clicks.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” He snaps, jerking against the barbed wire with an increased fear and rage. The lack of pain urges him to struggle roughly, kicking his legs out and attempting to break free of the wire that pins his torso down to the bed. Naturally, it was fruitless. Ruvik only watches him with subtle amusement on his face, hand unmoving, raised high above his groin. Sebastian feels the barbed wire tighten around his wrists and torso, making him grunt from the pressure. Still, no bite of pain. Maybe that was Ruvik's doing.

“If I have to repeat myself, then I will,” Ruvik says coolly, staring down at Sebastian's frustrated, angered expression with an intense gaze, “You are mine. To do with as a please. Or do you have yet to accept that?”

Sebastian pants, heaved breaths brought on by panic and fury, his teeth bared and golden eyes alight with fire as he looks at the disfigured man with disgust. Ruvik sweeps his icy stare down Sebastian's exposed torso, gazing at the hair on his chest and belly, the dark color of blood that stained his dirty skin, the toned shape of his abdomen. His vest and button up shirt lay bunched up against his sides, pinned to him by the barbed wire. 

“I belong to nobody, least of all _you_ ,” Sebastian spits at him, jerking against the barbed wire once again. Ruvik lifts his eyes back to Sebastian's. Sebastian's lip curls with anger.

“Let me go, you psychopath!” Sebastian growls, struggling hopelessly. Ruvik's sly smirk grows on his lips again and he only observes Sebastian with amusement.

“In time,” he answers. Sebastian can only watch with disturbed shock as his belt is undone with an unseen force, the sound of metal against metal filling the room. Shortly the button and zipper to his dark jeans follow suit and that's when Sebastian growls viciously and starts thrashing again.

The further tightening of the barbed wire wrings the air from him. Sebastian grunts and his movements become stiffer, constricted and restrained by the choking of the wire. He shifts restlessly as he glances up at Ruvik's face. Intrigued delight shows on his features, icy blue eyes fixed intently on him as his jeans, along with his [dark red boxer briefs](http://delborovic.tumblr.com/post/103332837611/the-boys-in-undies-on-request-for-linds-in-a) underneath, are drawn down, crumpling up below the constriction of the barbed wire around his thighs. 

Horrified, Sebastian tries turning his hips or raising his knees, anything to conceal himself, but the tight barbed wires restrain him from doing so. He could only manage a panicked fidget, the muscles in his body tensing up and rippling with the strain to move.

“Your skin, littered with the chore of this world,” Ruvik muses, drawing his hand down to touch him directly, drawing his charred fingertips down the quivering muscle of his thigh, ghosting across dark hair and bruises. Sebastian pants heavily and narrows his eyes, a coiling feeling of disgust blooming in his stomach, making him feel sick. 

“A long, warm bath sounds heavenly, doesn't it?” Ruvik says lowly, mocking him as he draws his fingers further up his thigh to drift them through the thick curls of hair on his pubic bone, only to unsettle Sebastian further. Ruvik smirks, gazing at Sebastian's scowling face, “The grime and dirt, the ache, all washed away. A luxury most seem to take for granted. Humans are so unappreciative, unaware of the privileges they have. Refusing to see how truly _blessed_ they are. It is at a point that they begin to realize all they have lost. The luxuries of peace of mind.”

Ruvik's smirk softens, staring at Sebastian's rugged face, enjoying the sight of his fearful eyes, the baring of his teeth. 

“Most humans don't truly appreciate the presence of their loved ones, only realizing what they have lost once they're gone. You know what I speak of, don't you?”

“Is this _amusing_ to you?” Sebastian growls at him, his eyes burning with a hate that only feeds Ruvik's delight, “Toying with me? What do you _want_ from me?!” Ruvik's smirk doesn't brush away. He just looks at Sebastian with a slight condescending gaze, head turning up slightly.

“I want to see the reaction of your body when you're in the throes of pleasure,” Ruvik answers in a deep, cold voice, eyes boring into Sebastian's, “The words that escape from your larynx, the working of your muscles, the fireworks in the system of your brain when experiencing ecstasy. That is what I want from you.” 

Sebastian stares at him with alarmed disgust, his chest heaving with his hard breaths, brow furrowed tightly. 

“Do you have some sort of sick _crush_ on me? What the fuck?” Sebastian demands with bafflement. Ruvik's smirk softens into a thin frown.

“No. Like I have stated, a curiosity. Observation. The only way the word 'crush' is associated between you and me is when it's related to your bones. But that has yet to come. There are other ways to torment you before resorting to those methods.” 

Sebastian looks disturbed and Ruvik's smirk returns.

“Enough discussion,” Ruvik says calmly and his hand glides down from Sebastian's heaving belly to gently curl scarred fingers around his soft cock. Sebastian sucks in a sharp breath and wrenches hard against the barbed wire as he growls threateningly. 

Abruptly, the biting pain returns and Sebastian yells, his back arching. Nerves throughout his torso and arms burn alight with fire, the pointed wire digging relentlessly into his perspired skin. Eyes weakly cracking open, Sebastian notices the blood sliding down the sides of his torso, pooling in the dip of his belly and staining the duvet below him. Then as suddenly as it came, the pain is gone and Sebastian sags down into the bed, panting hard.

Ruvik watches him with slight impatience, eyes hard and lips in tight frown.

“Consequences are something you should fear, Sebastian,” Ruvik says blankly and then sweeps his gaze back to the task at hand (or, in hand). Naturally, if this took place in any other world than this one, coaxing an erection from Sebastian would be impossible.

The ability to control the mind and even the brain itself of the inhabitants of this godforsaken world makes it easier for him. With a relaxed hold, he gives slow pulls over Sebastian's soft shaft, earning a tight grunt from the man. Ruvik returns his gaze to Sebastian's face, seeing a flush to it with his eyes narrowed, brow furrowed tightly.

“H-How the hell--” Sebastian grits out, his hips shifting restlessly under Ruvik's touch, almost pressing up into it with an unwanted desire. Ruvik smiles thinly, seemingly pleased with his reaction.

“I have control over the centers in your brain,” Ruvik says in a calm, even voice as he continues giving slow strokes, almost methodically, watching Sebastian's face screw up, “And one of those centers is called the nucleus accumbens. Or rather, a simpler term, the pleasure center. Sending electric sparks through that center is what is giving you this erection. It is partially because of my touch, as well. It has been a while, hasn't it, _Seb_?” 

Sebastian's nickname rolls off of his tongue harshly, a venomous tone of voice, and it sends a shiver through Sebastian. He grits his teeth and tries to fight the sudden heat building in his core, making his skin heat up, his groin aching for a release which he hasn't felt in so long. Panting heavily, Sebastian's body tenses up entirely at the touch and unwanted burn in his belly. Ruvik chuckles, a low chilling sound.

“It is also the center that generates fear. Rather amusing, isn't it? Fear and pleasure. Very alike.”

“Shut up, you bastard,” Sebastian spits out at him, giving him a dark glare. Ruvik only smirks and strokes his fully hard cock a couple more times, fingers tightening around the leaking head on the rise, before he lifts his hand away, letting it rest on Sebastian's heaving belly. Slumping down into the bed, Sebastian breathes in a deep breath and tries to quell the burning warmth in his body, the persistent ache in his cock. Through narrowed eyes he looks down at himself, noticing how hard his nipples were, the flush to his chest and stomach, the tensing and shaking of his thighs. How could Ruvik manage this? His body was betraying him entirely.

Ruvik moving to straddle him in a graceful motion, his tattered robe resting on Sebastian's legs, startles Sebastian, making him jerk in surprise. He looks up at Ruvik's face, alarm written across his own. Ruvik smirks thinly again, the cracked, burnt skin of his bottom lip painfully stretching. His unsettling eyes bore into Sebastian's face as he takes a light hold of his erection again.

Glancing down, Sebastian swallows hard, eyes widening when he realizes Ruvik was now lacking his stained, threadbare pants. Much to Sebastian's disgust, the parts of his body he had yet to see were burned and colored a nasty red like the rest of him. He pulls his gaze away to Ruvik's face instead. Ruvik looked simply smug and amused, looking down at Sebastian's flushed, scowling face. 

Ruvik's name curls viciously on Sebastian's tongue, ready to be fired like a bullet at him, but Sebastian hesitates. With his hands in tight fists under his back, Sebastian watches breathlessly, his belly twisting with unwanted anticipation, as Ruvik raises himself over his throbbing cock, his icy blue eyes fixed intently on Sebastian's face.

“R-Ruvik,” Sebastian growls pathetically, shifting under him and weakly trying to turn his hips out of it. Ruvik's smirk extends into a slight grin, a sliver of his teeth exposed. 

“Am I detecting a lack of protest in your tone?” Ruvik mocks ruthlessly as he begins to lower himself, rubbing the hot head of Sebastian's cock against himself. Sebastian grunts, biting hard at his bottom lip. Ruvik chuckles lowly, leaning in close to him. Sebastian turns his head away, glaring at him when he gets too close.

“Maybe you have a curiosity too,” Ruvik murmurs, his pale eyes haunting this up close as they bore into Sebastian's. Sebastian bares his teeth at him and then closes his mouth before spitting onto his burnt face. Ruvik pulls back slowly and his smirk softens, almost thoughtfully.

“How dirty of you, _Seb_ ,” Ruvik says, reaching up to simply wipe it away. Sebastian makes a face of disgust when Ruvik reaches the same hand down to stroke it over Sebastian's cock. Ruvik looks pleased with himself, seeing the expression on Sebastian's face. He readjusts himself and then begins to sit down on his erection, humming lowly when the thick head slips into him. Sebastian gasps sharply, not expecting the tight heat of his body. Looking up at Ruvik's face, he sees his eyes shut lightly, focusing entirely on the pain of it, the pleasure. Sebastian assumed it hurt. The only lubrication was the spit Ruvik stroked over his shaft, and it was hardly enough at that. 

“The pain is a contributor to the pleasure,” Ruvik says in a low, rough voice as if he could read his thoughts, sinking slowly down on his shaft with a groan coming from Sebastian. Sebastian's body trembles under him, his muscles quivering with the strain. Ruvik smiles thinly.

“Like whiskey, it begins as a burn that soon becomes a sense of lull. That lull is the pleasure that is sought. Something you could understand, yes?”

Sebastian narrows his eyes at him.

Ruvik slowly raising his hips, letting Sebastian feel the slow drag of him on his cock, wrings a long moan from Sebastian, his back arching and fists twisting around in their bindings under his back. 

“That's it,” Ruvik purrs, taking a hold of Sebastian's strong jaw with his bony fingers, gazing down at his screwed up face with intrigue on his face, “Succumb to the sensation. Release what you have had pent up for so long.”

Through narrowed eyes, Sebastian looks at him with vicious disdain, brow knit and teeth bared. 

“You're a sick fuck,” Sebastian grits out, his voice catching in his throat when Ruvik slowly pushes back down until he sits down on his thighs. A sharp 'fuck' slips from Sebastian and he drops his head back down onto the dusty pillows.

There was no response from Ruvik, only a cold gaze of observation. His chilling eyes watch Sebastian's face. Sweeping down to study the work of his throat when he swallows or curses, the heaving of his chest and the tremble of his body. Orgasm was soon to come so Ruvik gave four more slow raises of his hips before settling back down into his lap, bit back grunts coming from Sebastian with each movement.

With a cool gaze, Ruvik watches his scarred hand as he ghosts it up Sebastian's belly, to his chest. An exploratory touch, feeling the shape of his body, caressing the heat and sweat on his skin. Sebastian cracks his eyes open to scowl at him as he pants breathlessly, his body shifting restlessly under him.

“Get off of me,” he growls as he watches Ruvik's fingers glide up from his chest to his neck. Sebastian tilts his head back to avoid the touch when it reaches his jaw. Ruvik's eyes flick up to him. Sebastian shivers when he brings his fingers up to touch his bottom lip gingerly. Sebastian sees a thin, barely noticeable smirk on his lips.

“Oh, but you're already so close to orgasm. You really want me to get off?” Ruvik muses, raising his chin to gaze down at Sebastian knowingly. Sebastian swallows thickly and his jaw sets with his grit teeth, anger burning in his eyes.

“I know what you feel,” Ruvik says, bringing his hand from his face, moving it down his chest again, but this time with his nails bared, giving him a sting of pain. He continues softly, “What you want. And you don't want me to stop. I don't think you have for a while, now. I'm not easy to fool, considering I'm in your head right now, reading your thoughts. Watching the sparks in your brain, the pleasure in your core. It deceives what you say.”

“Shut your goddamn mouth!” Sebastian snarls, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw him off. Ruvik is unaffected, his face remaining unchanged, save for the slight upturn of his mouth. Sebastian's panting now is induced by rage, rather than pleasure. The hitch in his breath when Ruvik begins to slowly lift his hips brings a smirk to Ruvik's face, his charred fingertips set on Sebastian's toned belly.

Swear words linger on Sebastian's tongue, eager to spit out at Ruvik and to let fall from his lips, but he bites them back. Ruvik's smirk grows knowingly and his teeth show slightly, amusement apparent on his face. Feeling the pleasure Sebastian feels, the conflict battling in his thoughts, the twist of arousal in his belly. Ruvik can sense it all, feel it all for himself, and it only makes this scenario much more enjoyable and intriguing. 

Sebastian's head cranes back, his sweaty, dirt-caked neck pulled taut as a low groan melts from his mouth. Ruvik moves over his erection twice more before settling down, bringing a hand back to ghost it down, curling his fingers around Sebastian's balls gingerly, earning a twitch from Sebastian. It was an intimate touch, a slightly threatening one, and Sebastian's body tensed up entirely, his thighs shaking under Ruvik.

Tightening his fingers, Ruvik gives a slow lift of his hips, watching the twist of Sebastian's face, before carefully sitting back down on his tensed up thighs. The tight groan that comes from Sebastian, a rumble in his throat and chest, is a wonderful sound to Ruvik's ears. His own eyes fall shut, his nails digging into Sebastian's heaving belly as he experiences the same overwhelming sensations as Sebastian. Sebastian gives four shaky bucks of his hips up into Ruvik as the intense crashing waves of pleasure wash over him, wringing a gasp from him with his mouth fallen open.

“Fffuck,” Sebastian growls, pressing up into Ruvik before slumping down into the bed with ragged pants. Ruvik opens his eyes, gazing down at Sebastian's sweaty, flushed body. He lay there like a dying man, weak and limp, breathless with his eyes rolling restlessly under his eyelids.

Sebastian dimly feels the barbed wire around his torso peel away, slowly unfurling before slipping into nothingness. Eventually his wrists are released, the barbed wire around his ankles seeping away. Moving his arms out from under himself, Sebastian weakly glances at his hands, noticing the deep cuts in his wrists, blood staining his arms and the white sleeves of his shirt. Looking down at himself, he glances at the blood dried on his chest, his belly, down his sides. 

Flicking his golden eyes up to Ruvik's face, he sees the faint amusement on his features. Ruvik's form flickers away when Sebastian rears up to drive his fist through the smoke of his face. It glides through nothing and Sebastian lets out a low growl of anger. An amused chuckle surrounds him and then he hears Ruvik's deep voice.

“Another time soon, _Seb_.”

Then the intensity in the room lessens and Sebastian knows he's gone. For a moment he sits there, reaching his hand up to rub tiredly at his eyes with a deep sigh.

Then he aggressively gets up from the bed and tugs up his dark red boxer briefs and pants. He finds his pistol and shotgun, along with his holster, resting by the door. Doing up his shirt, missing a button with a lack of care, he steps up to his things. After fixing his vest and tie, he grabs his holster to slip it on over his shoulders before snatching up his pistol, slipping it into its pocket. Grabbing the shotgun, he sighs and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, brushing it back into place. 

Lowering his hand, he stops and looks down at it, noticing that it was still trembling slightly. Furrowing his brow, he tightens it into a fist and then glances at the bed over his shoulder. 

Like the last time he was in here, the same two brutalized corpses lay propped against the bed.

Should he even be surprised? Ruvik performing such a sin as that with his parents to witness the deed. Mocking the corpses of the humans that contributed to his ruin. Sebastian scoffs and shoves out of the room. Back into the eery labyrinth of his mansion, ready to take on whatever creature Ruvik directs towards him now.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
